particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kien-Korlburg-Nord (Hulstria
Constituency Profile Korlburg is a larger district of Kien, the capital of Hulstria & Gao-Soto, which is centered around Korlburg Palace, the primary spring residence of the royal family. The constituency mostly covers the northern part of Korlburg, which includes the Palace itself as well as a vibrant shopping mile and various residential quarters, some of which are populated mainly by the urban bourgeoisie, and others which are home to middle- and working-class citizens as well as many university students. Population Makeup As of 3611, the ethnic makeup of the constituency's population was as follows: Ethnicity: *80% Hulstrian *11% Kunihito *9% Others Religion: *64% Hosianism *22% Agnostic/Atheist *8% Kamism, Daenism, Jienism *3% Yeudism *3% Others Political Leanings Similar to Hulstria Crownland as a whole, Kien-Korlburg-Nord used to be a battleground constituency mainly between liberal and leftist parties, although at times conservative, right-wing populist or centrist parties could win the district as well. The district's diverse population of rich, middle-class, working-class and student communities have traditionally caused huge fluctuations in the political preferences it expressed in elections. However, as of recently, the district has become a safe seat for the Liberale Volkspartei, although this hinges less on that party but more on the person of Emilia Lahnsteiger, a former Staatsminister who is currently one of the most prominent politicians in the country. Elections (3601 onwards) 3601 Election < Dec 3596 • General Election, Dec 3601 • Mar 3606 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Emilia Lahnsteiger||46268||42.7%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Wilfried Spaemann||23405||21.6%|| |- |style="background:#8B0000"| |Internationale Kommunistische Partei |Gisela Frielingshaus||17120||15.8%|| |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Gebhard Tauschitz||10619||9.8%|| |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |Wirtschaftliche Autonomie Partei |Christian Ortner||7259||6.7%|| |- |style="background:#00FF00"| |Partei Rechtsstaatlicher |Julius Eigruber||2708||2.5%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |''Miscellaneous'' |''Minor candidates''||867||2.5%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!108359 |} March 3606 Election < Dec 3601 • General Election, Mar 3606 • Jul 3606 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Emilia Lahnsteiger||52553||41.9%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Wilfried Spaemann||35495||28.3%|| |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Alfred Brunnauer||20695||16.5%|| |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |Wirtschaftliche Autonomie Partei |Christian Ortner||13169||10.5%|| |- |style="background:#8B0000"| |Internationale Kommunistische Partei |Gisela Frielingshaus||2634||2.1%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |''Miscellaneous'' |''Minor candidates''||877||0.7%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!125425 |} Jul 3606 Election < Mar 3606 • Jul 3606 • Jan 3611 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Emilia Lahnsteiger||58864||59.7%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Sepp Schnauder||23861||24.2%|| |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Alfred Brunnauer||11634||11.8%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |Heinz Danninger |''Independent''||4239||4.3%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!98600 |} Jan 3611 Election < Jul 3606 • Jan 3611 • Jan 3616 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Emilia Lahnsteiger||60086||53.8%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Johann Karrenbauer||30145||27.0%|| |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Julia Hiedl||16636||14.9%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |Heinz Danninger |''Independent''||4800||4.3%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!111650 |} Jan 3616 Election < Jan 3611 • Jan 3616 • Jän 3621 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Emilia Lahnsteiger||48806||44.3%&||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FF1493"| |Die Sozialliberalen |Nina Greilinger||40763||37.0%|| |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Johann Karrenbauer||17627||16.0%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |Minor candidates |''Miscellaneous''||2974||2.7%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!110171 |} Category:Constituency (Hulstria & Gao-Soto) Category:Politics of Hulstria & Gao-Soto